Something in the Wind
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Oh my goodness...I've not seen Athena this angry over an episode since "Count Me Out" aired. She threw a fit over the one scene from "In the Wind" and demanded yet another re-write. Rated T for now. Later...who knows.
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers,

Please forgive my capricious muse. Monday's episode sent her into a paroxysm of anger over that one scene (you know the one I mean), and she has been implacable in her demands. No, I have not abandoned "Grey Area". This is just a temporary postponement while Athena vents her spleen. Yes, I know I rewrote "Count Me Out" to reflect my preference for the H/C pairing. This time, Athena is threatening to leave me if I don't give in to her wishes. So I present you with Athena's reaction to "In the Wind". I beg your indulgence.

H

**Something in the Wind**

The locker room was quiet save the hushed voices of Calleigh and Eric.

"Hey," Calleigh said, her smile lighting up her face.

It had been difficult to work side by side with her former team mate and not give in to the desire to touch him and kiss him. The strain had been enormous, but both Calleigh and Eric had managed to work the case together in a professional manner without giving away the fact that they were still lovers in spite of their best intentions.

"You know we keep saying that this can't happen again…" she began only to be interrupted by Eric's smug voice.

"But it keeps happening." He grinned at her wolfishly.

Calleigh gave him a sheepish smile. "Yeah. We really can't talk about it here…"

"Your place or mine?" Eric said suggestively.

Calleigh shook her head and smiled at him.

They turned and left the locker room together, never realizing that their entire exchange had been observed. Piercing blue eyes watched their every step until they disappeared from view. Only then did Horatio step out from behind the farthest bank of lockers. His body language bespoke anger; raw, seething anger over what he had just witnessed.

_Calleigh, what do you see in him? _He screamed in his mind. He twirled his sunglasses around his fingers before placing them on his face and exiting through the same doors that had only moments before seen the passage of Eric and Calleigh.

* * *

Calleigh lay in bed beside Eric. She was propped up on one elbow, looking down at him. Her hand traced the muscles of his chest and torso and then returned to outline the soft line of his lips.

"Eric, we really need to talk." Her voice was soft and slurred with the remnants of passion.

"What's to talk about, Calleigh?" he said with a laugh. "I want you. You want me. What else is there to say?"

"Eric. It's not enough just to have sex every time we are in the same house together. I mean really. We can't even talk without ending up in bed."

"And that's a bad thing?" Eric smirked up at her from the pillow. "I didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago."

As if to prove his point, he closed one hand over her breast and stroked softly, drawing a tiny gasp of pleasure from Calleigh's throat.

"Eric…Eric, stop." She moved his hand away and held it firmly against the mattress. "There has to be more to us than just great sex."

A guarded look came over the big Cuban's face and he sat up and turned to face her.

"Calleigh…Calleigh don't tell me you're getting all clingy on me. You said it yourself you know...CSI is not the only game in Miami."

"Eric…I need to know. Are we in this for the long haul or is this just a diversion for you?" Calleigh looked into his puppy brown eyes, desperately searching for an emotion that she didn't find.

"Calleigh, I enjoy being with you. I loved working alongside you…but more than that, I just can't say right now. Would I miss you if we stopped seeing each other like this? Yes. Would I be hurt…?"

He turned his head and his voice trailed off and hope died in Calleigh's heart when he couldn't answer the question he'd posed to himself.

"You can't say it, can you Eric." She said softly. "You can't say it, because you don't feel it. Admit it. I'm nothing more to you than a good time in bed."

Eric turned back to look her in the eyes and saw crystal teardrops shimmering there. Reaching out, he cupped the side of her face with his hand and thumbed away the stray tear that was inching down her cheek.

"Calleigh, I swear, I never meant for you to get hurt like this. I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry."

Calleigh looked sadly at him. "Don't say anything, Eric."

"Calleigh, I…"

"Good bye, Eric. I can't…I can't be in a relationship where the only thing holding it together is sex," Calleigh said as she sat up in bed and swung her feet over the side. She stood up and quietly began gathering her clothes.

"Calleigh, wait…don't go." Eric pleaded.

"I can't stay, Eric. I won't stay if this is all there is for us. I'll show myself out. No need for you to get out of bed."

She walked woodenly toward the bathroom, snapped on the light and closed the door behind her. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she thought to herself_ Girl you really know how to pick 'em, don't you? Your first one shot himself. The next one was an egomaniac. The third one could have been the one if he hadn't already been engaged. This one only wants you for the sex. _Hanging her head for a moment she let the tears fall unheeded to the marble countertop, ignoring the tiny splashes they made as they fell. Finally she raised her head and after drying her eyes with a towel, she began dressing. Several moments later she let herself out the front door and made her way back to her own condo.

When she arrived home, she went through the motions of enjoying what was left of her evening. She made a cup of chamomile tea for herself, and then left it on the counter while she went to the bathroom to run a bath. Breathing in deeply as the fragrance of vanilla and jasmine filled the air along with the clouds of steam from the heat, she tried to draw solace from the soothing sounds of the running water…and failed miserably. Within seconds, tears were streaming down her face as freely as the water splashing in the tub.

It was then that she heard her phone ringing in the bedroom. For half a second she considered letting it go to voicemail, but thought better of it and went to answer it, desperately hoping it wasn't a call out. She knew she was in no shape to be working. Picking up the still chiming phone, she looked at the caller ID and sucked in a breath. _Horatio Caine _She composed herself and forced a cheerfulness she didn't feel into her voice as she answered.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh, we need to talk. Are you at home?" His voice sent shivers over her skin.

"Yes, I am, but…"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." And then he was gone.

Calleigh stood there staring at the now silent phone and sighed in resignation. Her long, hot, soaking bath would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Exactly fifteen minutes after the call ended, Calleigh heard a knock at the front door. She had hoped traffic would delay him or a call out would rescue her from what she feared would be an unpleasant meeting with the head of CSI, but such luck was not to be had. Sighing deeply, she made her way to open the door, knowing that Horatio would immediately notice the unhappiness she was feeling. The short span of time between his call and his arrival had not given her quite enough time to hide the ravages of her recent tears. Her eyes were still damp and slightly bloodshot from crying and her whole countenance spoke of utter dejected misery.

_What's the point of trying to hide it from him, Calleigh? _She asked herself. _He reads you like a book anyway. Might as well face it._

When she opened the door, Horatio wasted no time with pleasantries. He simply stepped inside, closing the door behind him rather more forcefully than Calleigh expected and looked her straight in the eyes. His expression hardened as he took in the telltale signs of tears on her face and in her red-rimmed eyes. For long, uncomfortable seconds he said nothing, merely shook his head at the sight of Calleigh's blotched and tear-stained face. When he did speak there was an undercurrent of anger that laced his voice.

"Look at yourself, Calleigh," he snapped as he brushed past her without permission and strode into the living room where he seated himself on the couch. Calleigh followed meekly, stopping to stand hesitantly in the archway between the living room and the foyer. She flinched at the combination of pity and anger that smoldered in Horatio's eyes.

Without preamble, Horatio began to speak his mind.

"Calleigh, you know I rarely ever pry into the personal lives of my team unless I strongly suspect their personal life is having an effect on their work. In this case, I have no doubt that your continued dalliance with Eric Delko is having a detrimental effect on your ability to function as my second in charge. I need to know how committed you can be to this team. Can you, on the infrequent occasions when cases overlap, work alongside Eric and not dissolve into the pathetic teary mess that you are right now? If not, you need to seriously rethink your relationship with him and make a decision…make the right decision."

All during this speech, Calleigh stood there in stunned anger, barely registering the words coming from Horatio's mouth, but readily comprehending the scathing tone of reprimand that colored his normally soothing voice.

"How dare you, Horatio Caine?!" Calleigh blurted out through a tear choked throat. "How dare you come in here ranting at me about my relationships?! My personal life is none of your business!"

"When your personal life interferes with your performance on my team, it is most certainly my business, Calleigh Duquesne." He snapped back at her. "If we had a call out right now, you wouldn't be able to perform and you know it. There is a reason the department suggests a 'no fraternization' policy. These types of relationships can cause havoc in the workplace. You are living proof of that."

"That's not true, Horatio, and you know it!" she cried.

"Tell me you could answer a call and truly have your head in the game," he challenged. "Tell me you could go to work alongside Delko right now and not end up a crying mess, Calleigh."

He continued, his words slamming into Calleigh's wounded emotions with the impact of one of her own bullets.

"You can't say it, Calleigh." He was totally unaware that he was echoing Calleigh's own words mere hours before his arrival. "You can't tell me that this relationship with Eric is not affecting you in a negative manner."

"And what if it is?" she yelled back at him. "What if it is tearing me up? Do you think I can't be professional? You saw how we worked together today. Did you see anything inappropriate?! NO!" By now, tears were once again coursing down Calleigh's face in streams. Her voice was broken and her body trembled with barely controlled anger and pain.

Horatio did not let up. "Again, I contend that you can't maintain a relationship with Eric without your job suffering, Calleigh. Look at you. I couldn't depend on you right now if I needed to." His words cut her to the quick, and she dropped to her knees on the floor and hung her head, sobbing.

"You've never doubted me before, Horatio," she choked out.

"You've never given me reason to doubt you before," he answered, his tone slightly softer.

When he spoke again, his voice held a gentle note. "Calleigh, don't think for a minute I don't care about the way you are feeling right now. I know he hurt you. I know he used you. I know you're crushed. I do care…I care deeply. But my first responsibility is to this team, and I need to know for certain that your allegiance is as solid as it once was before you got involved with Eric Delko."

Calleigh cried harder and something inside Horatio melted. He moved from the couch to kneel beside her and gather her into his arms. For a brief moment she resisted his gentle touch, but then she pressed herself harder against him and gave free rein to the storm of tears. Her hands clenched in the front of his shirt, her tears soaking through to his skin. She was only vaguely aware of his hands stroking over her back. She only knew that she had found shelter from the raging torrent of pain that had buffeted her since Eric's return and she clung to that refuge as though her life depended on it.

"Calleigh, Calleigh," he whispered softly.

"Just hold me, Horatio," she begged. "Don't let go, please."

"Never, Sweetheart. Never."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When the maelstrom of emotion finally subsided, Calleigh found herself cradled across Horatio's lap with her head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped firmly around her, holding her close. He was seated on the floor, leaning back against the couch with his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. His chin rested on top of her head and as he felt Calleigh beginning to stir he brushed a soft kiss across her hair. Calleigh lifted her head and looked up into his eyes. A rare, full smile slowly spread over his rugged face and she couldn't help but whisper his name, _"Horatio…" _Then she noticed his shirt. There was a large wet area across the front of it and it was wrinkled terribly from her clenching hands as she had cried in his arms.

"I…I ruined your shirt," she said softly as she ran her hand over his chest trying to smooth the material back to its previous crisp perfection.

"No worries, Sweetheart," he answered just as softly. "Feel better?"

"Yes…but I bet I look a mess." She raised her hand to her face and scrubbed at the remaining traces of moisture clinging to her cheeks.

"You look…" He barely bit back the word _beautiful._ "You look like a 'bulletgirl' I used to know. She hasn't been around much lately. I've missed her."

"Oh, Handsome…" Calleigh's tears started afresh and Horatio lifted his hand to cup the side of her face and wipe them away.

"Shhh…No more tears, Calleigh. It's okay. We all have those times when we aren't at our best. If we are lucky we will have someone who…" again he almost slipped and quickly corrected himself, "…someone who cares enough to help us see our way clearly again."

"I guess I haven't been thinking clearly lately have I?" Calleigh murmured quietly.

"It happens Calleigh. Life hands us a raw deal and we struggle to survive the moment. But for each one of those moments we make it through, we are stronger."

"I seem to have had more than my share of moments lately. I'm…I'm sorry you've been the one to have to pick up the pieces, Horatio."

"Calleigh, I'll pick up the pieces for you even if…even if you can't see through the storm to appreciate it."

Horatio's arms tightened around her with that statement and Calleigh settled back against his chest, content to rest there safe and… _loved? _

After several long moments of companionable silence, Calleigh raised her hand and placed it gently over Horatio's steadily beating heart. The reassuring pulse beneath her palm resonated through her and she sighed contentedly, nuzzling even closer to him.

Finally she spoke again. "Horatio?"

"Hmmm?" he answered, placing a soft kiss against her temple.

"Horatio…who…who picks up the pieces for you?"

She felt the stillness flow through him and immediately regretted her question. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." She said quickly.

"It's no problem, Calleigh. And it's a fair question."

Shifting a bit to a more comfortable position, he adjusted Calleigh's body more closely to his chest and spoke quietly.

"There've been many people who have picked up the pieces for me, Calleigh, even when I thought my life was shattered beyond repair. Megan pulled my head out of my broken heart when we lost Al."

Here his voice took on a distant quality, and Calleigh realized he was reliving that awful day.

"I was so determined to pin the blame on one of those women that I willingly mis-interpreted the evidence just so I could have someone to punish for his death. She saved me from a bad mistake, even though I didn't see it at the time. She left before I could thank her…" Calleigh heard his voice break slightly before he continued.

"Belle restored my faith in humanity after I had become so disillusioned, realizing that our suspect had deliberately set her up to die an inescapable, horrible death. Her faith in me kept my faith from dying completely."

Calleigh realized he was baring his heart to her in a way she knew must be painful, and so she listened quietly, occasionally giving a soft caress over his chest as he talked.

"Then we lost Speedle."

Calleigh felt tears well up in her own eyes at the mention of Tim's name. His death had been hard on all of them, but Horatio had suffered more than the rest because of his mantle of responsibility to the team. He had buried his pain during the investigation until Calleigh brought him the report just before the funeral.

"You saved me then, Calleigh. Do you remember?" His voice wrapped around her heart and soothed the fresh pain at the thought of Speed's death.

"Yes, I remember…" She remembered the hug in the locker room after showing him her report to IAB. She remembered very well feeling safer in Horatio's arms that day than she'd felt in a long while.

Her thoughts continued, somewhat unfocused but not chaotic. She thought of Horatio's fractured family…Julia's troubles, Kyle's troubles, Ray and Yelina, Marisol…and she realized that the common thread through all of those times had been…herself. He had come to her each time, sometimes openly, sometimes indirectly and she had ended up lightening his load with a word or a smile or a comradely touch. Looking back now she wondered if there had been more under the surface of their friendship that she'd somehow missed.

Her thoughts continued toward her own dysfunctional family…her mother and father divorced, her father's drinking problem, the drunk driving case when Kenwall had been so sure he'd killed a man, all the embarrassment she felt when she'd had to leave the scene more than once to go dig her father out of some watering hole… She realized with no great surprise that the common thread through her lowest points in life was Horatio Caine. He had been silently patient and supportive of her, even protective when she was unable to explain to the others why she was behaving oddly.

Horatio's voice interrupted her reverie. "Where's Calleigh?" he teased gently.

"Wha?..Oh…I was just thinking."

He chuckled softly. "Must have been very deep thoughts, Cal, you've been gone for several minutes now."

"I've realized something, Handsome." She said a bit shyly, not sure how he would take her next comment

"Hit me. I'm all ears."

"All along, it's been the two of us for each other."

He was quiet for a moment and then Calleigh felt his nod as he agreed with her.

"Indeed it has, Calleigh. Indeed it has."

The clock on the mantle gave a little silvery chime and Horatio looked up to see the hands at 11:00.

"It's late, Calleigh, I need to go so you can get to bed." He was totally unprepared for her answer.

"Stay…please." She pulled back from him to look up into his eyes. "I don't want to be alone tonight. Please stay and just hold me, Horatio. I feel safe with you."

"Calleigh…I…" The pleading look in her green eyes melted his hesitancy and he found himself agreeing to her request.

"Okay, Calleigh. I'll stay."

He helped her to her feet and then rose to his own feet and followed her to her bedroom.

"You can have the restroom first, Horatio. I'll change out here."

Horatio nodded and stepped into the white and green tiled bathroom, wondering to himself if he was really being wise in this instance. Quickly, before he could change his mind about staying with her, he removed his shirt and unbuckled his belt, dropping his slacks to the floor. He took off his shoes and socks and then after picking up the other articles of clothing, he stepped back out into the bedroom wearing only his undershirt and boxers… and caught his breath.

Calleigh was a vision in a light green satin gown that hung half way down her thighs. She was standing in front of the dresser, slowly brushing her hair. Horatio carefully placed his clothes on the back of the chair next to the dresser and stepped quietly behind her.

"Let me," he said quietly as he reached to gently take the brush from her hand.

Calleigh closed her eyes and surrendered to the magic of his touch as he gently and surely ran the brush through her hair. After long, intoxicating minutes he finished and turned her to face him.

"Ready for bed now?" he asked softly.

"Yes. Thank you, Horatio."

He led her to the bed and turned down the covers for her and waited for her to get comfortable. Then he walked around to the other side of the bed and slid in beside her. He reached out and slowly pulled her into his arms, snuggling her firmly to his chest.

"Good night, Calleigh. Rest well." He placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Good night, Horatio. Sweet dreams."

Calleigh relaxed fully into his embrace and was soon sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Horatio woke the next morning to the incredible warmth of Calleigh's body snuggled close to his. He knew there was no way he could move from the bed without waking her so he simply lay there savoring the feel of her in his arms. He had dreamed of holding her close more times than he could remember, but had given up hope that such a thing would ever happen. But here he was, in her home, in her bed, with her slender body pressed close to his, and her golden hair spread out over his shoulder like a silken waterfall.

He thought about his harsh words to her the night before and felt the unsettling pangs of remorse gnaw at his conscience. He'd been brutal with her and he knew he could have dealt with the matter in a far gentler manner than he'd chosen. The memory of her tears was burned into his soul and he knew it would take years to forget how he'd torn her down with his stinging accusations.

"I'm sorry, Calleigh," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Much to his surprise, Calleigh stirred in his arms and muttered something unintelligible.

"Calleigh?" he questioned softly.

"Hmmm?" she said, sleepily as she nuzzled closer to him, reluctant to leave the warmth and comfort of his arms.

"Are you awake, Sweetheart?"

"Do I have to be?" she mumbled. As she did her lips grazed against his neck and sent tingles of awareness shooting through his senses.

"Ah…it might be a good idea," he chuckled nervously as his body responded to her nearness.

"Another 30 minutes, please…" she said in a sleepy, childlike voice. She was totally unaware of how she was affecting him.

He closed his eyes against the surge of desire that swept through him and mentally scolded himself. _Stop it this instant, Horatio Caine. You will not take advantage of her like this. She just had her heart crushed by your former brother in law, for god's sake! Control your desires. She needs a protector, not another lover right now._

"Sweetheart, it's time to get up. You have the day off, but I don't. And…I should have been there half an hour ago."

This bit of information brought Calleigh fully awake and she opened her eyes to find him looking at her thoughtfully.

"Do you have time for coffee?" she said as she rolled out of his arms and sat up next to him.

"Not this time, Calleigh. But thanks for offering." He sat up and swung his legs out of bed, his feet hitting the floor with a soft thud. He rose from the bed and started to gather his clothes from the back of the chair but stopped when he saw the wrinkled appearance of his shirt. He knew he couldn't go in to work looking like that, so he turned back to Calleigh with an apologetic look on his face.

"Would you hate me if I asked you to please iron my shirt, Calleigh?" He gave her a boyish grin.

"No, I wouldn't hate, you Horatio," she said as she took the shirt from his hand. "I'll have it ready for you in a few minutes."

Calleigh left to go tend to his shirt and Horatio quickly took a shower. He had just stepped out of the bathroom clad only in his slacks when Calleigh returned to the bedroom with his freshly ironed shirt. She stopped short at the sight of him standing there bare chested and in his bare feet. There was a softer, touchable look about him that made her suddenly want to run her palms over the broad expanse of his naked chest. She gulped in a tiny breath and forced herself to rein in her wayward thoughts.

"Here you are. None the worse for my meltdown last night," she said a little too brightly in an attempt to hide the effect he was having on her.

As she handed the shirt to him, their hands touched and Calleigh heard his sharply indrawn breath. Her eyes flew to his and watched in stunned amazement as they darkened with the same awareness she was feeling.

"Calleigh…" he began and then stopped. He took a step closer to her and taking the shirt from her suddenly nerveless fingers he reached behind him and placed it back on the chair. He reached out and gently settled his hands on her upper arms, drawing her toward him.

His eyes looked deeply into hers and his voice trembled with feeling when he finally found his voice to speak.

"Calleigh, I …I…" again his voice failed him and he simply drew her completely into his arms and held her tightly.

Calleigh let her head rest against his chest, listening with growing delight to the racing beat of his heart. She was thrilled to realize that he was as affected as she was.

After several seconds of silence, Horatio spoke, his lips moving softly in her hair.

"Calleigh, I'm not sure what's happening here, but it feels right," he said as his hands began to move tentatively over her back in a hesitant caress.

His gentle touch sent pleasure whispering through her veins and Calleigh sighed and pressed herself more firmly to his naked torso. Before she realized what she had done she placed several soft kisses against his bare skin. His groan of arousal vibrated through her and she lifted her head to look into his face.

"Horatio…I…I don't know what I was thinking…I'm…"

She never finished her sentence. His lips closed sweetly over hers in an utterly enchanting kiss. Softly and gently his mouth moved over hers, and Calleigh melted into his embrace whimpering with need. She willingly parted her lips and begged him with her actions to take the kiss deeper. He responded by pressing her closer and stroking his tongue over her bottom lip, teasing and urging her into a heated response. Finally he let his tongue slide into her mouth and Calleigh moaned with desire.

Then suddenly, Horatio pulled back from her and visibly forced himself to regain control. He gently forced her head against his shoulder and held her tightly while he fought to bring his racing pulse back under control. When his breathing returned to a somewhat normal pace he loosened his hold on her enough to look down into her dazed green eyes. When he spoke his voice was ragged with tightly leashed desire.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart…we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This chapter is posted as a Valentine present to my readers. I wish you all a wonderful day full of love and whatever sweet promise it may hold for you and your significant other. Yes Athena showed admirable restraint in this chapter at great cost to her own wishes. The rewards will be well worth the wait, she assures me. Happy reading.

Cal, my dearest love how I wish I could be with you tomorrow. If only wishing could make it so. I've had to make an unscheduled trip to Amarillo, so I will not be able to visit for Mardi Gras

H

**Chapter 5**

Every fiber of Horatio's body begged him to throw caution to the winds and take what he knew he could have so very easily. He had felt Calleigh's response, tasted the sweetness of her lips, felt the urgent press of her body against his and knew they could never return to the way things were before. But he also knew that to rush heartlong into something would jeopardize the infant feelings that had been born so recently between them. Gently he set Calleigh away from him far enough that the temptation to touch her was not overwhelming.

"Calleigh…I think we both know that what just happened, happened much too soon." He sighed heavily and then went on. "I won't lie and say I'm not tempted to kiss you again and see just how far these feelings take us, but you aren't ready for it, regardless of what we feel at the moment…" he would have gone on, but Calleigh moved back into his arms, drawing a smothered groan from him.

"Ever the gentleman, Horatio," she commented quietly as she stroked her hands over his bare chest.

He captured her hands in his to still the sweet torment of her skin against his and was stunned when Calleigh rose on tiptoe and brushed a soft kiss over his lips.

"Since when has Horatio Caine been hesitant to do what he knows is right?" she whispered.

Calleigh's hands slid up around his neck and applied the slightest of pressure to pull him down for another kiss. He shook his head 'no' even as his heart threatened to pound its way out of his chest.

"Calleigh, Calleigh this is too soon…you're still too…"

"Too what, Handsome?" she said, her lips a breath away from his. "Tell me you don't feel as swept away as I do…tell me this feels wrong…tell me Horatio and I'll let you walk out of here without another word."

"Calleigh, I…" He looked down into her eyes, took in the glistening sheen of her parted lips and stopped listening to his reason. With a groan, he closed the distance between them and covered her mouth in a heated kiss.

She melted at his touch and molded herself closer to his lean hard frame. Her hands glided over his chest, sending white-hot need burning through him, and Horatio tightened his arms around her. Time stood still as he let his own raging need dictate the intensity of the embrace. His mouth rocked over hers hungrily, feeding desperately from her like one starving. Through the red haze of passion that had clouded his mind he heard Calleigh's sweet moan of total surrender and felt his control slip when her lips parted beneath his, begging him to take the kiss even deeper. Breathing became an issue and finally Horatio broke the kiss. His pulse thundered in his ears and every breath he drew in burned through him like liquid fire. Calleigh whimpered at the loss of contact with his mouth and tried to draw him down again, but this time, Horatio was determined to slow things down.

"No, Calleigh," he rapsed. "I can't keep kissing you like this and not end up laying you down on that bed and making love to you." His eyes were dark with barely controlled desire and his hands trembled as he once again gently, but firmly set Calleigh back away from him a safe distance.

"Make no mistake, Calleigh I want you. Understand that. I do want you. But there has to be more than just physical desire."

Calleigh made a move as if to slip back into his arms again and Horatio took a step back. "Calleigh," he warned softly. "No, Sweetheart, for both our sakes. You know if we let this happen right now it will haunt both of us. We are both caught up in the moment, and neither of us is thinking very clearly right now."

"But Horatio, I know what I feel." she protested softly.

"Do you really, Calleigh? I don't. I came over here last night to make sure you were okay, and look where we ended up..." His eyes traveled toward the still unmade bed and took in the rumpled covers and the painfully stark single indention on the pillow they'd shared. He closed his eyes against the memory of her warm body cradled in his arms and forced down his turbulent emotions.

A quiet sniffle snapped his eyes open and he groaned at the sight of tears slipping down Calleigh's face.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. Please don't cry. Look at me," he said quietly, and then against his own better judgment he cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face up toward his.

"Calleigh, look at me," he ordered again in a soft but very firm voice.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him through a shimmering veil of tears and Horatio almost gave in to the immediate urge to kiss those tears away.

"Why don't..." he gently thumbed away the salty drops that were making their way down her cheeks... "why don't you and I both take the day off and spend it together?"

Calleigh's voice was small and hesitant when she spoke, "I think...I think I'd like that, Horatio." She gave him a small smile.

"I would too, Calleigh." He smiled down at her and leaned in to press a soft kiss on her forehead. "Now, how about you get dressed for whatever kind of day you want while I call Jesse and have him take charge for the day."

"Can we go sailing?" she asked softly.

A brilliant smile curved Horatio's lips and he laughed. "That's a wonderful idea, Sweetheart. We will go sailing, and perhaps evening diving."

Calleigh turned to go into the bathroom, and Horatio took in the dejected set of her shoulders and her downcast eyes. His heart turned over in his chest and he quietly called her name.

"Calleigh."

She turned to face him and he beckoned to her, "Come here to me."

Slowly she walked back toward him and stopped when she was just within arms reach. "Yes, Horatio?"

"Sweetheart, you know I'm not rejecting you by any means. I just know that we have to take this slowly. What we could have is too precious to me for us to rush into it on passion alone."

"I understand, Horatio. I do. It's just that..."

"I know, Sweetheart," he said in a strained voice, "I want it too. But we both know it's not the right time for it...yet."

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled back before the banked fire of need could flare again.

"Now...go get ready while I make some calls."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After an idyllic morning of swimming and diving, and putting Horatio's 40ft cabin cruiser through its paces, both Calleigh and Horatio were content to relax on deck, simply soaking in each other's company. Horatio stood at the rail, watching as the wavelets splashed against the side of the boat. The afternoon was peaceful and calm with only a few wispy clouds marbling the clear blue of the sky. Sunlight shimmered and danced on the water, sparkling like an immense field of diamonds. Gulls swooped and dived, chasing each other and small marine animals. The rigging of the boat creaked in a pleasant manner, and the bow dipped and rose with each swell of water they crested.

Calleigh lay in a lounge chair dozing in the warm sun, still wearing the neon green, one-piece swimming suit that revealed more than it covered. Her eyes were closed, and Horatio took advantage of the opportunity to visually devour her. Golden hair lay spread about her head in a veritable halo. Every sensual curve of her body glistened from the liberal coating of tanning oil she had asked him to apply earlier. He swallowed down the sudden dryness in his throat at the memory of her soft skin beneath his hands.

Movement became necessary to derail the direction his thoughts were taking, and so he made his way to the cabin and descended the steps into the galley to set out their meal. He placed cold cut meats and French rolls on the tray along with sliced oranges, papaya, mangos and apples and a pitcher of guava juice. Two faux crystal glasses he added, and a bucket of ice, and finally their silverware and two linen napkins. Balancing the tray carefully, he made his way back top side and placed their meal on the table beside Calleigh's lounge chair.

"What have I here?" he asked as he looked down at her. "It seems I have found a mermaid."

Calleigh's eyes opened slowly and she gazed up into his face, smiling at his whimsical greeting.

"It seems I have found a prince…" she started and then stopped as the meaning of her words dawned on her. She found herself blushing furiously. The stars in her eyes matched the sparkle in Horatio's blue eyes and she felt heat sweep through her body; heat that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was getting a slight sunburn. She felt again the caress of his hands as he spread the tanning oil over her body, and she trembled inside. To hide her discomfiture, she reached for the sheer swim suit cover she had draped over the back of the lounge chair and settled it around her shoulders. Then she made show of leaning forward to look at the contents of the tray Horatio had placed on the table.

"Mmmm…that looks heavenly, Handsome," she said.

"Yes, it does look…heavenly." His voice captured her gaze and lured it back to his face. The carefully banked desire smouldering there assured her that he was NOT talking about the food. Then he smiled and the moment passed.

"How about we eat? Sandwiches and fruit or just fruit or just sandwiches or…"

Calleigh burst out laughing at his litany of choices. "I think I just want fruit at the moment."

"Okay, fruit it is," he agreed, carefully placing two pieces of each type of fruit on a plate for her and pouring a glass of guava juice. Before he handed her the food laden plate, he spread the napkin across her legs with a grand flourish and intoned in his best maitre'd voice, "Lunch is served, Madam."

Again her laughter floated out and Horatio greedily locked the sound away in his memory for future replay. He settled himself in the chair beside her after making himself a sandwich of pastrami and swiss, and took a deep drought from his glass of juice.

Calleigh's eyes were glued to the play of muscles in his throat as he swallowed and the ghost of the heated kiss they had shared earlier returned to haunt her. Needing a distraction from her rapidly fading control, Calleigh plucked a piece of mango from her plate and bit into it. Tangy sweet juice squirted into her mouth and ran down her chin. She was just reaching for her napkin when Horatio's hand closed over hers and halted her motion. She gave a startled gasp and felt her heart hammer against her ribcage.

"Let me…" he murmured.

Later he would protest to Calleigh that he had only meant to wipe the juice from her lips and chin. But the look in her eyes when he touched her and the tiny sound of need that escaped her throat stripped him of his control and he reacted instinctively. In one swift movement he took her plate from her hands, placed it on the table and then hooked his hand behind her neck and drew her to him. His lips sought hers in a hungry kiss.

The sweet taste of the juice teased him and he eagerly stroked his tongue over her lips and then dove deeply into her mouth, taking in as much of her flavor as he could. Her tiny gasp of pleasure encouraged him and he slowly leaned her backward until she was lying beneath him on the lounge chair. Breaking the kiss, Horatio then rained tiny, soft kisses over her face, her neck, her throat and her shoulders until Calleigh was awash in sensation and trembling. She clung to his shoulders and gave herself completely to his touch.

"Calleigh…Calleigh...tell me no," he choked out as he nuzzled the gentle swells of her breasts that were barely hidden by the swimsuit.

Calleigh struggled to say 'no' or 'yes' or anything else for that matter, so swept away by desire was she at the feel of his urgent caresses. So she answered him with her body, arching herself closer to his sun-warmed chest and silently begging him not to stop.

Horatio felt her response and knew what she was saying without words. He groaned and pulled back only far enough to look down into her eyes.

"Calleigh…we can't…we shouldn't…too soon…" He forced himself to say the words in spite of his body's demands to lose itself in her waiting depths.

"Horatio, please…make love to me," she whispered and he was lost.

His hands quickly divested her of the tiny scrap of material that called itself a swim suit and then made short work of his own swimming trunks, tossing them aside carelessly before lowering himself back over her beautiful body.

Calleigh reached and caught his head in her hands and drew him down for a passionate kiss.

Then, in perfect rhythm to the gentle rocking of the waves and the soft sounds of the breeze, Horatio slowly and tenderly made love to her.

**A/N I owe every one of my readers a giant apology for leaving this story un-updated for so long. Athena became glamoured and lost sight of the fact that I had left H and Cal hanging with the promise of a sailing date. I beg your forgiveness.**


End file.
